Eternal Bonds
by FriendsLovers
Summary: When Lindsay woke up one morning suddenly everything is different. Where is she? And what has happened?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Lindsay woke up one morning suddenly everything is different. Where is she? And what has happened? Read and review!

Parings: Of course DL ;)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything!**

**Rating: T for the future, maybe**

It was late, far after midnight, when Lindsay Monroe finally opened the front door of her apartment. She was already almost asleep, her body was only working like a machine. After such a hard 18 hours shift she just wanted one thing- going to bed. Now! When she had closed the door behind her she just dropped everything, her clothes included, on her way to her bedroom. No dinner, no shower, she just wanted to sleep. With her eyes already closed she stumbled into the dark room and then against her bed, before she let herself fall down onto the blanket. With a relieved groan she wrapped the blanket around her tired body until she felt comfortable. Another minute later she had fallen asleep.

Lindsay was sleeping so deep that even a fire alarm hadn't been able to wake her up. She was so tired and she had needed sleep so much. The case she had to work on, together with Danny, had been very hard. And working together with him hadn't made it better. Danny had followed her to Montana, just to be there for her. And after the guy who had killed her friends had been send to prison they had almost kissed. But after that there was again a distance between them, and Lindsay knew that it was her fault. Danny had done all this for her, even after she had told him that she didn't want a relationship with him, which hadn't been true, but anyway. She wished so desperately that they could go on now, could get closer. But she still kept a distance between them and she didn't know why.

So, the last day had been more than just exhausting for her. She needed some time to think, and especially some time to sleep.

Lindsay didn't know how long she had slept. She only knew that she suddenly heard her name.

"Lindsay? Lindsay! Wake up! Oh, come on, you can't sleep now!" It was a female voice talking to her. Lindsay opened her eyes a little, blinking. She couldn't see anything. Where came all this light from?

"Lindsay!" she heard the voice saying again and she could feel how someone was shaking her. What? All Lindsay could remember was that she had been alone when she had fallen asleep, so why was this woman in her bedroom? And this voice- it sounded so familiar.

"Lindsay, wake up now!" The voice shouted again, now shaking her harder. Now Lindsay finally noticed why this voice sounded so familiar to her.

"Stella?" she asked, no opening her eyes completely. She could see a woman, bending over her, looking at her. Yes, this was indeed Stella.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?" Lindsay asked confused, trying to sit up, which wasn't easy. She was wearing something which felt like a second skin, like a corset. Had she worn that yesterday, too? Stella just laughed while she helped the younger woman.

"You bedroom? What are you talking about? Have you forgotten where you are?"

Lindsay who now had finally managed to sit, suddenly realized that this was really not her bedroom. And it was also no other room. She was sitting on the backseat of a car. A very small car. Then she looked down at herself and her eyes widened in surprise. What? What was happening here? Lindsay was indeed wearing a corset, and a long, big skirt. And, what surprised her most, this dress looked so strange. Lindsay tried to remember where she had seen such a dress before. When she looked at Stella, who was now sitting next to her, she noticed that Stella was wearing the same dress, only the colour was different.

Lindsay scratched her head. What the hell was going on here? Why was she sitting in the back of this small car in a dress which looked like the dresses women had worn at the beginning of the 20th century, and why was Stella sitting next to her, in the same dress.

Stella obviously had seen the confuse in Lindsay's eyes and smiled.

"Oh, my dearest sister, are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost!"-

"Sister?" Now Lindsay didn't understand anything anymore. Why did Stella call her 'sister'? Was this a game? A joke? No, at the moment Lindsay was absolutely not in the mood for a joke.

"That's really funny, Stella, ha ha, but please, could tell me now where I am and why I'm wearing this strange dress and why you called me sister?"

When Lindsay had expected that now Stella would laugh and tell her that this was just a joke or whatever, she had been wrong. Instead of this Stella just smiled knowingly, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, Lindsay." She started. "You had this dream again, right?"-

"Which dream?" Lindsay asked confused. What was she talking about? Lindsay was so close to freak out.

"This dream, you know what I mean." Stella continued with a serious face. "You have it for a few months now. Since we booked this journey. You always dream that you live in New York and work as a scientist there. You call these guys CSIs. I'm in this dream, too, I work together with you, we are friends. You have this dream almost every night, and after it you are confused and don't know where you are and who you are."

Lindsay's confused looked had changed into a totally shocked look. What?!

"Are you kidding me?!" Lindsay shouted. "That's really not funny anymore. That's not a dream, I…"

But before she could say more Stella interrupted her, "Yes, I know, you say this every time. But listen, maybe I should help you to remind who you are. Like always. Well, you are Lindsay Monroe, and I'm your sister. We live here in London, our father is a rich businessman here. We have no other siblings. We are both not married yet, but I'm engaged to Earl Donald Flack. You don't have a boyfriend yet, which is driving our father crazy. But there's a man who's interested in you and from what you told me you like him too. A lot. And now we are here, at the harbour, because our journey will start today. Do you now remember?"

With a questioning look Stella looked at Lindsay. Lindsay's face was pale.

"What?! Oh, you are kidding me! Do you want me to freak out???" With that Lindsay opened the door of the car and stumbled out, just to get the next shock.

'Oh my god, is this a dream? This must be a dream!' Lindsay thought, staring with huge eyes. She was standing at a harbour, surrounded by people, men and women, who were wearing the same strange clothes like she and Stella. Lindsay felt like she was catapulted into a movie about the early 20th century. And then she saw the ship. It was huge, like a monstrous wale lying in the harbour. It was the biggest ship Lindsay had seen yet. And obviously it was a very luxurious ship. Then Lindsay saw the four huge funnels, standing in a row on after the other.

"What…" Lindsay whispered. She turned around to look at Stella who was now standing next to her. "Please, tell me, which date is today?" Stella smiled.

"It's April 10th, 1912." Stella answered softly. "Do you remember? And if we don't hurry the MS Titanic will leave the harbour without us on board. Lindsay? Lindsay!!!"

But Lindsay didn't hear her anymore. She just had just faint.

**Author's note: Okay, I know, there haven't been any D/L moments yet, but believe me, we'll have much of them in the next chapters! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Oh, wow, I'm so happy that you like the story! I have so many ideas for this story! And please, keep on reviewing! I need your feedback!**

Disclaimer: Like always!

"Lindsay? Lindsay, wake up!"

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes. When the memories came back instantly, she groaned. 'God, I hope that this was just a dream!' she thought. She opened her eyes a little more, seeing Stella looking down at her. Then she noticed the dress Stella was wearing. It was still the same and a short glance downwards showed her that obviously she hadn't dreamt.

"Come, sit up." Stella softly said, helping Lindsay to sit up, what wasn't easy with her tight corset. Another short glanced confirmed what Lindsay already had thought- it indeed hadn't been a dream, she was sitting on the ground, in the middle of the harbour, surrounded by people who looked like they were in an old movie. 'Oh, no, how the hell is that possible?!' she thought, desperately trying to understand what was happening here. How did she get to this place? And why was she still here? This had to be a dream, this wasn't the reality! Reality was her life in NY, almost 100 years later! Or not? Lindsay was totally confused. If this was a dream, why couldn't she wake up? Was it possible that she was not dreaming now, that her life in NY was the real dream? No, that was impossible! This here was not real, Lindsay was sure. At the moment she didn't know why she was here and how she could get back to her real work in the 21st century, but she'd find it out.

"Are you okay?" Stella asked with a concerned look.

"Yes, I...I think so." Lindsay answered, thinking it would be the best not to discuss anymore. Obviously Stella was really thinking that she was her sister. So she decided to play the game until she found out how to return to her normal life. "The problem is, I...I can't remember anything."-

"Oh yes, I know." Stella said, helping her to stand up. "You always have this problem. In a few hours you'll remember everything, I think. But anyway, we should visit Dr. Hawkes. Okay?"

'What? Hawkes was here, too?' Lindsay thought. 'Wow, now we only need Danny and Mac and the others.'

"Okay." she then said. Stella nodded.

"Good, but first we have to enter this ship or it'll leave the harbour without us. Oh, look, there's Don. And look who's with him..."

When Stella suddenly pointed somewhere near the ship, Lindsay noticed two men, coming over to them. One of them was definitely Flack and Lindsay tried hard not to chuckle. He looked too funny, dressed like an earl. Then she looked at the man next to him and her eyes widened.

The man walking next to Flack was Danny, she instantly realized that. But how did he look like? He was also wearing a suit like Flack, and Lindsay couldn't help but thinking how incredibly sexy he looked. When their eyes met, a light smile went onto his lips and Lindsay could feel how she blushed. God, this man was incredible!

When they stopped in front of the two woman, Flack greeted the two of them before he said, "Danny here also has a ticket. Isn't that great?"-

"Oh, yes!" Stella agreed, smiling at Lindsay. "But now we really have to hurry!"

The four started to move, when Lindsay suddenly stopped.

"No!" she said. "We can't do this! We can't travel with this ship! It...it will sink!" She didn't know how to explain that. How should she tell them that she already knew that the shp will sink? But Stella only laughed.

"Yes, you always say that. But it will not sink, they say that the Titanic can not sink. So, come on." With that she pulled Lindsay with her.

Lindsay had no chance, she had to follow the three. 'Great!' she thought. Not only that she was in 1912 now, she also would enter the Titanic in a few minutes- the ship that would sink a few day later! And they'd be on board!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Okay, lets go on with chapter 3, we need some romance now! And please, read and review!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: Like always. I don't own anyone.**

Lindsay had no chance, she had to follow Stella onto the board of the Titanic. She tried desperately to explain that the ship would sink, but Stella only said over and over again that Lindsay said this every time after her dream and that she ship couldn't sink. Stella tried to calm her down, but Lindsay was almost completely freaking out. Wasn't it bad enough that she was in a dream where she lived in 1912 and had no idea how to escape? Now she also was on this ship, the Titanic, and nobody was believing her that the ship would sink! What could she do? What the hell could she do?

After the four had entered the ship, they were searching for their rooms. Lindsay noticed that Danny more than once looked at her, concerned. She didn't know how to react, because she wasn't sure what had happened between her and this Danny here. Stella had told her earlier that there was a man who was interested in and that she liked him too. She was pretty sure that this man was Danny, but she didn't know how close they were and so she decided for now that it was the best just to do as if she didn't notice his looks.

The longer they were walking through the huge ship, the more Lindsay finally calmed down. Okay, okay, that wasn't a good situation. She still didn't know how to get back into her other life and now she was also on the Titanic, but she would solve this problem. And maybe she'd wake up soon and everything was okay again. At the moment she had no other chance than calming down and making the best out of this situation. While Lindsay's desperation was shrinking, she realized how beautiful this ship was. She had seen the movie about the Titanic around 10 years ago, and she had watched it over and over again. She loved the movie, and especially the wonderful ship, but this here was even more impressing.

Then they finally found the rooms which belonged to them . Stella and Lindsay had two separate rooms, lying next to each other. Flack and Danny had two other rooms a few door away. Lindsay didn't know why Stella and Flack didn't share one room, they were engaged, but they'd have a reason for that.

"So, now go and unpack. Maybe you could also sleep a little, I'm sure you'll feel better then. I'll pick you up later." Stella said after the two men had left them to go to their own rooms. She hugged Lindsay tight before she went into her room.

Lindsay sighed deeply and opened the door to enter her own room. She was glad to be alone now. Everything was so- unbelievable. When would she finally wake up?

When she entered the room, Lindsay put the bag she was carrying down onto the floor. Then she scanned the room with her eyes. 'Wow!' she thought. Everything was just luxurious. Everything, started with the bed, the huge cupboard, the carpet on the floor, the small table with the mirror. She felt like she was in a queen's bedroom right now. It looked like she or her father or whoever paid for all this was very rich. Lindsay remembered that there also was the third class, with the poor people, and she felt sorry for them. She herself was absolutely no luxury-girl, but anyway she enjoyed being here and she wished that the people from the third class could enjoy that, too.

After Lindsay had internalised her beautiful bedroom she bent down to grab her bag and to put it down on the huge bed, which was much bigger then hers at home, with sheets of pure silk, like the wonderful dress she was wearing. It wasn't that practical, but it was nice, and Lindsay guessed that it must have been very expensive. She opened her bag, where she found a few more of these dresses, underwear which looked so different from the underwear she was used to, and a few other things women needed. After she had admired every single dress, she took the cosmetics out of the bag and went over to the small table with the mirror to place them there. Then she looked at herself for the first time since she was here. Her eyes widened when she saw the image in the mirror. She looked so different, in this long, old dress, out of silk and satin, then her hair, long and curly, with little flowers everywhere and her face with the make up, which just underlined her natural beauty.

A sudden knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" she said and turned around. The door opened slowly.

"Can I come in?" Danny asked after opening the door a little. Lindsay again could feel how she blushed. Damn, what was going on with her?

"Yes, of course, come in." she replied, leaning against the small table. Danny entered the room and closed the door behind him. He had removed his jacket, but still looked very different from the Danny back in New York. Anyway, he looked fantastic and Lindsay had problems with not staring at him. From the look on his face she could tell that he also liked what he was seeing, but there was also still concern in his eyes.

"Stella told me that you had this dream again." He began after a short moment of silence. "And she also said that you don't remember anything at the moment and that you are more confused than you have ever been before. Are you okay?"

He had spoken with a soft, warm voice, and Lindsay could feel a shiver running down her spine. He always had this effect on her, she couldn't describe it.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay, Stella said that my memories will come back in a few hours or days." She said, although she knew that there were no memories which could come back. Danny nodded, coming a few steps closer. Lindsay could feel how her heart started to beat faster. Yes, there was this…this chemistry between them, like she already knew it. Obviously it didn't matter if she lived in 1912 or in the 21st century.

"She's right, I think, your memories will come back." He agreed, his eyes still locked with hers. "So, you don't remember anything? Not Stella, or your father, or…me?"

Lindsay shook her head. Should she now ask him about the two of them? Maybe it would be the best, or this here could get very embarrassing for them. So she took a deep breath and asked, "What should I know about…you, or…" Wow, that wasn't what she wanted to ask. But how to explain what she wanted to know? When she saw the smile on Danny's lips she knew that he already understood.

"I know what you want to know. And the answer is no."-

"And what exactly does 'no' mean?"

Now Danny laughed, sending another shiver down her spine.

"No means that we are not a couple or something else like this. I mean, not yet. There is something between us, it's undeniable. But you said that you are not ready for that at the moment and it's okay for me."

Lindsay couldn't help but smiling. She needed time and it was okay for him to give her this time. Yes, she already knew this reaction. Then she suddenly began to freeze a little. It wasn't cold, this freezing came from deep inside her. She suddenly felt so…lost. She didn't know why she was here and the talk with Danny reminded her of Danny back in New York. She suddenly noticed how much she wanted to be with him now. And then she noticed that there was another wish. She knew that she wasn't in New York now, but hey, she wasn't alone. There was he, Danny, directly standing in front of her. He was no stranger, from what she already knew about him, he was the same Danny she knew and she missed so much right now.

And then there was only one wish present in her mind. The wish to just throw herself in his arms, just to feel him against her, holding her, comforting her. But she couldn't do that. Not now. Not here. Although she needed him so much now. Tears were rising in her eyes and she tried to fight them back so that he couldn't notice them. But Danny had already seen everything. With another step he was directly standing in front of her, slowly starting to pull her into his arms, but letting her the possibility to pull back if she didn't want that.

But Lindsay didn't pull back. She just leant against his chest, feeling his strong arms closing behind her back, holding her tight. When she could feel his warmth against her, Lindsay couldn't hold her tears back anymore.

"Sorry…" she sobbed.

"No problem." He whispered softly, stroking over her curly hair. "Just talk to me, I'm here for you."

Lindsay knew that Danny wouldn't believe her whole story, but she really needed to talk and so she started, "I…I'm not the woman you think I am, but I know, nobody believes me. And I know that this ship will sink, but nobody is listening to me! I don't know what to do! I just don't know what to do!" Then her feelings overwhelmed her and her sobbing changed into crying. Danny hold her for a while, letting her cry, until he spoke again.

"Listen, Lindsay. I don't know what has happened to you when you slept the last time. I just can tell you that you are the Lindsay I know, definitely, and that you had this dream many times now and you always had problems with coming back. But you have never been that confused before. So, well, I think, hmm, how could I say it best? There are many things between heaven and earth we don't understand. Maybe everything you are telling me is really true. Or maybe it's really just a dream. I don't know it. And lets hope that this ship will not sink. Hoping that is everything we can do, we can't do anything else at the moment. And if you are right, if this ship really will sink, I'll try everything to protect you. You understand that? I know, you don't remember anything I told you in the past, but sometime ago I told you that I'll always protect you, no matter what'll happen. And I still want to do that. A promise is a promise. And if you need to talk, just come to me, I'm there you. Okay?"

Lindsay nodded, her face still buried into his chest. When she closed her eyes, it felt like she was back home. He even smelt like her Danny. After another moment of silence, just standing there in this tight hug, Lindsay slowly pulled back to look up into his eyes. He was looking down at her with a warm smile.

"You should sleep a little. Stella will come soon to pick you up. Maybe you feel better after some sleep." He then said.

"Yes, at least I could try it." Lindsay answered. Danny nodded, gave her a gentle kiss onto her forehead and then left her room.

Lindsay stood there, in the middle of her bedroom, for another minute, reminding the past few minutes. It was unbelievable, after all what Danny had said and after this hug she felt much better. She wasn't alone here, at least he was there. With that in mind she went over to her bed to lye down.

Lindsay closed her eyes. 'Maybe I wake up and I'm back in New York and everything was just a dream.' She thought. But she knew that she wouldn't wake up in New York, and she was right with that.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Last chapter we had our first D/L moment. But I promise, there'll be much more in the following chapters, from now on to the last chapter of this story. And please, review! You know how much I love getting reviews! ;)

**Disclaimer: Look onto the first chapter.**

After a while Lindsay had finally fallen asleep. Later she couldn't remember what she had dreamt, or even if she had dreamt. It was a deep sleep, until she suddenly heard someone calling her name.

"Lindsay, wake up." A male voice said to her softly.

"No, I'm tired- let me sleep." Lindsay mumbled, pulling the blanket tighter around her. The chuckle she got as response let her shiver. Danny was there. It was his voice. She slowly opened her eyes and directly looked into his. His face was only a few inches apart from hers, above her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, tickling everywhere on her face. This time Lindsay didn't need much time to realize where she was- she was still on the Titanic. What else had she expected?

"How did you sleep?" Danny asked, still with a low voice. The warmth in his wonderful blue eyes went directly into her heart, warming every inch of her body. She knew that her Danny back home in New York always looked like that at her. Why hadn't she noticed that earlier?

"Well, I slept very deep. But…if you hope that I remember anything now, you are wrong. Nothing has changed."

Danny nodded. "Yes, I have expected that. But that's no problem, I'll help you. I'll tell you everything you want to know and you need to know. Maybe your memories will come back then."-

"There are no memories which could come back." Lindsay whispered. Danny, who had heard that, didn't respond to that. Instead of that he carefully helped her to sit up.

"Anyway, you have to get up. It's late and we'll have dinner soon. We better shouldn't be late. I know, I told you that Stella would pick you up here, but I told her that I want to do that. She and Don are already in the dining room. We have to hurry." With that he stood up, allowing her to do the same. When he saw the confused look on her face, he asked, "Everything okay with you?"-

"Yes." Lindsay replied. "I just want to know- why did you want to wake me up?" Danny just smiled.

"Well, Stella doesn't have so much understanding of your behaviour after this dreams. She always says that you don't have to freak out. As far as I know she can't understand that you lost all your memories. Every time when this happened you came to me. It's your usual reaction. So I thought it would be the best if I take care for you as long as you can't remember anything."

Lindsay was just speechless. She couldn't believe how sweet and caring he was. And, if she was honest, she was glad that it was he, who took care for her. It seemed like he understood her current situation. She could trust in him. So she finally got up.

"Okay, but…sorry, I really don't know what to do now. I mean, what do I have to wear? And do I have to use all this cosmetics? I'm just confused." Danny laughed.

"No problem, I'll help you with that. Obviously you even don't know how to take of this dress, otherwise you hadn't slept in it, it's not that comfortable."

Now Lindsay laughed, too. Yes, he was right. She had absolutely no idea how to put on or off this clothes. But Danny didn't think that she was totally crazy. He just helped her, patient and understanding. He helped her to remove her dress, especially the tight corset she was still wearing, although this was a situation where Lindsay couldn't help but blushing. But Danny didn't pay any attention to that. He just helped her, then showed her how to put on the dress she should wear for dinner. After a while she was dressed, with make-up and her hair done. In Lindsay's eyes she looked like a queen. She couldn't believe that this was the usual wardrobe the people here were wearing for a simple dinner. Danny, who was standing behind her, inconspicuous admiring the beautiful woman in front of him, read her thoughts.

"Yes, I don't understand why we have to wear all this just for dinner, too. But they always do that. So we have to do it as well." He said. Lindsay smiled at him, watching him through the mirror. He was again dressed in this suit, but he didn't look as refined as the other men, even as Flack. He looked different, there was something special at him which Lindsay thought was incredible hot.

"So, can we go now?" Danny asked.

"Of course." Lindsay said, turning around to him. She suddenly felt a little nervous. In a few minute she had to have dinner with all this rich people and she had absolutely no idea what they were expecting, how she had to behave. And again Danny read exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't be afraid." He said, offering her his arm. "I'm there, I'll help you."-

"Okay." With that Lindsay took his arm to leave her bedroom together with him.

------------------------------------------

When they entered the huge dining room, which was more a hall than a room, Lindsay's heart was beating so fast that she thought everyone could hear it. Danny, walking next to her, could feel how nervous she was, so he was talking to her the whole time, telling who all this people were and telling her stories about them which made her chuckle. And after a while Lindsay felt better and better. She knew, if she'd make a mistake, Danny would be there to rescue her.

Then they finally found their table where Stella and Flack were already sitting. But Lindsay noticed two other men sitting at the table- Mac and Hawkes.

'Okay', Lindsay thought, 'I knew that I'd met them too. So, which role did they have in this strange dream?' Danny who had seen Lindsay's confused look, said quietly, "When you even don't remember your own sister, I'm sure you also don't remember your father, the famous and rich businessman Mac Monroe, and one of your family's best friends, Dr. Sheldon Hawkes."

Lindsay's eyes went wide. What? Mac was her father? How was that possible? And- obviously he was also Stella's father. Okay, _that_ was impossible!

"Danny, can I ask you something?" She asked, still staring at Mac. "How…how old is my sister? And how old is…my Dad?" Danny tried hard to not laugh.

"Okay, you are 28, Stella is five years older than you. And your Dad? Well, Mr. Monroe usually doesn't talk about his age, but he reached the 50 a few years ago, you understand?"

Lindsay grinned. Yes, of course she understood. Okay, Mac was her father and had her surname, Stella was her sister and only five years older than she was- very confusing, but she'd handle that.

After they had greeted all the others sitting at the table, Danny and Lindsay sat down as well. The dinner then wasn't as difficult as Lindsay had expected, although she hated it that everyone was thinking that she just had had a dream, that she obviously was a little crazy and that this here was her real life. Lindsay managed the dinner very well, with a little help from Danny. She had been very quiet, but nobody had paid much attention to that, for them it was just because of the after-effects of her dream again, so they let her and only talked a few sentences with her and Lindsay was more than thankful for that. She enjoyed the good meal, which was a little difficult to eat, but very delicious, and the music coming from the orchestra.

After they had finished dinner Flack suddenly took Stella's hand and asked, "Would you share this dance with me?" Stella, who blushed a little, nodded and the two left the table. They were not the only couple in the room, slowly one after the other went to the dance floor, dancing to the wonderful music the orchestra was playing. Lindsay, still impressed by everything around her, almost jumped up from her chair when she felt Danny's hand on hers.

"What about you? Do you want to dance too?" he asked softly.

"You can dance?" Lindsay asked with her eyes widened in surprise. Danny laughed.

"Oh, yes, I have to. So, would you please follow me?" With that he stood up. Lindsay stood up as well and Danny lead her to where the other couples were.

And then Lindsay learnt that Danny indeed could dance. And he was good, really good. But anyway, she couldn't admit that he was special, not like the others. He was different and that was what she liked so much, at this Danny here and at her Danny back home. He was special in his own wonderful way.

Lindsay closed her eyes and enjoyed the slow moves they were making. And for a small moment she even thought that it wasn't that bad being here, on this ship, anymore.

**Author's note: Sorry for changing Mac's surname into Monroe, but I thought it would be better if he and Lindsay have the same name, and calling her Taylor wouldn't fit in my eyes. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Are you ready for some romance again? ;) Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.**

Danny and Lindsay shared a few dances which Lindsay more than just enjoyed, until Danny lead her out of the room inconspicuously. Lindsay just followed him, but when they had closed the door behind them she asked, "What do you want to do now? Why are we leaving?"-

"I thought you had enough of these guys for one evening." He replied quietly. "Come with me, I want to show you something." With that he pulled her gently with him. They went through the ship, which was unusual empty at that time, because most of the people were still in the dining room. Lindsay was wondering where Danny was taking her to and what he wanted to show her.

Her question was answered another moment later when they went through another door and suddenly where standing at the deck of the ship. They were standing at the stern and Lindsay could here the sound of the waves the ship was leaving behind. It was dark, very dark, only a few stars and the moon were sending their lights down to the two persons standing on the deck. It was cold and a sharp breeze let Lindsay shiver. She tried hard to not show how cold she felt, what wasn't easy in a dress like the one she was wearing at the moment. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to think about something warm. Something warm. She couldn't help but throwing a short glance at Danny who was standing directly next to her and she instantly felt a little warmer. How much did she wish to feel his arms around her shivering body now. And as if he had read her mind again, Danny slowly put his arm around her, pulling her closer until she was resting against his chest with her back.

"It's cold, I know." He whispered into her hair. "But staying here, feeling the wild wind in your hair and smelling the smell of the huge Atlantic is it worth, I think."

Lindsay couldn't deny that. The view was indeed incredible. It was dark and there wasn't that much to see, but the moon and the stars dancing on the black water and the sound of the waves which were hitting the ship were just wonderful impressions. Lindsay closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cool air, mixed with the salt of the sea. She enjoyed the strong wind in her curls and Danny's arms around her, holding her, warming her.

There was silence between them for a while until Danny asked, "You still don't remember anything?" Lindsay shook her head.

"No. But maybe you could tell me something. About you for example." She could here a light chuckle.

"What do you want to know?" He then asked.

"I don't know. Everything. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking how different you are from all these other persons here. Tell me, who are you?"-

"Okay." Danny started, pulling her a little closer. "As you already know, I'm Daniel Messer. I'm not coming from a rich family like you or your sister. That's why your Dad has a little problem with me, but anyway, I think he's accepting me now. I'm an author, I wrote a lot of books, and a few of them had found many lovers, that's how I got all this money. Although I don't pay much attention to this whole money-thing. Money isn't the most important thing in life. I have never been rich when I was younger, and I never missed anything. I had all I needed- a family, love, everything. Money just makes life easier, that's everything."

Lindsay nodded lightly. Yes, she had expected that Danny here wasn't born in a rich family. He was too different from these other guys. And that was something she really liked at him. He obviously was very down to earth, although it seemed that he had earned much money with his books when he could pay this journey. But that wasn't important to her. When she finally opened her mouth to answer something, Danny was faster.

"I think we enjoyed this view enough for today." He said. "We should go back in. It's very late. I'll take you to your room."-

"Okay." Lindsay answered, although she had more wished to stay here for a few more minutes. But he was right, she had slept a few hours ago, but was tired again.

So they left the deck and went to the room Lindsay was living at for her journey on the Titanic. When they had reached the room, she opened the door and went in.

"Do you want to come in?" She then asked Danny. She even hadn't noticed that she had asked that when he replied, "Yes, for a moment." He followed her into her bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Then they were standing there, in the middle of Lindsay's bedroom, looking at each other. Lindsay could feel her heart beating faster again. How often had this happened with her Danny? So often, and every time she had just let him go. Too often. And she wouldn't do that again. And so she went a step closer, closing the distance between the two of them.

"It was a wonderful evening." She whispered, locking her eyes with his.

"Yes, it was." Danny was whispering too. Lindsay again went a little closer.

"Thank you. For everything." She then said. The tension between them was so intense that she didn't dare to do anything now. And she didn't have to.

Lindsay had already felt how close she and Danny had been the whole evening. And how much he had wished to get just a little bit closer, but he had waited. Waited for a sign. And this was the sign. With one fast moved he pulled her against his chest when their lips finally met in a deep and passionate kiss. Lindsay out her hands behind his neck, just feeling his body pressed against hers, her heart beating so fast and the intense of their kiss. She wished they could do that forever, just standing their, kissing, feeling each other.

They were standing like this for several minutes until Danny slowly pulled away. He looked at her with a light smile and she was smiling back.

"I think I should go now." He whispered. "It's late and you have to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. Then we can...continue that."

Lindsay's smile changed into a light grin when she answered, "Yes, I'm looking forward to that."-

"Me too. Have a good night." He said and then went to the door to leave her bedroom.

"Have a good night." Lindsay answered when Danny left her room and closed the door again.

She leant against her small table, standing there for a moment, smiling and thinking about this wonderful evening. Then she went to bed, looking forward to the following day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just read and review!  
Disclaimer: Like always.  
**

When Lindsay woke up the next morning, the first thought which went into her mind was about the evening before. She stretched in her bed and opened her eyes. Lindsay was still on the Titanic, but if she was honest, she hadn't expected anything else. For some reason she had to be here and she would make the best of it. She sighed deeply and smiled. It felt as if she could still feel Danny's lips on her, his hands on her hips and his body in contact with hers. She knew that she could have had that earlier, and she still didn't know why she had kept this distance between them for all the time. She had known that there was this chemistry between them, but yesterday she had learnt that her feelings were much deeper and much more passionate than she had expected.

When she suddenly heard a knocking at the door, Lindsay almost jumped out of her bed. This night she hadn't slept in her dress again, she had just slept in this strange underwear she was wearing, and a long white dress. Lindsay felt a little uncomfortable in her dress and so she pulled her blanket a little higher before she said, "Yes?"

The door opened slowly and Stella's head appeared.

"Good morning, Lindsay." She said. "Its time to get up, well have breakfast in an hour." Lindsay nodded.

"Do you feel better now?" Stella asked, a little concerned. Lindsay shook her head.

"If you mean that I got my memories back, no." She answered, and even felt a little sorry when she saw Stella's disappointed look.

"Okay, we meet at the dining room." Stella said and then left Lindsay's bedroom again.

Lindsay stood up, hurrying to get dressed in time. She had the quiet hope that Danny would come to pick her up, but he didn't and she knew that being disappointed was stupid. They could spend enough time together for the rest of the day.

After she was dressed, Lindsay left her room to go to the dining room. She noticed that the others were already awaiting her, and Lindsay couldn't deny that her heart started beating faster when she saw Danny, too. And she also saw that there was an empty chair next to him. Trying hard to look not too nervous she sat down, greeted the others, not without noticing the look Danny gave her, which made her blush. They didn't talk much during the breakfast, but that wasn't necessary. The tension between them was so present, that Lindsay felt a little nervous, because she wasn't sure if only she was feeling that or if it was obvious for everyone.

After they had finished breakfast, Stella asked Lindsay if she wanted to come with her to enjoy the sun on the deck. Lindsay agreed, but was a little sad when she heard that Danny and Flack had to do something else. So Stella and Lindsay went alone onto the deck, sat down in the sun chairs and enjoyed the warm sun on their skin. It was still cold and windy, but the sun on her face spread a wonderful warmth through Lindsay's whole body.

"So, how was your evening with Danny?" Stella suddenly asked. Lindsay hadn't expected that shed ask that now and for a moment she didn't know what to answer. She couldn't tell Stella how close they had been last night.

"Well, it was nice. We have been out on the deck. It was a wonderful view- the stars and the moon, the dark ocean and the sound of the waves." This was a very short and absolutely not detailed answer, but Lindsay hoped that this was enough to satisfy Stella. And really- Stella didn't ask anymore, instead of this she started to talk about herself and Flack. Lindsay closed her eyes again and listened to what her sister had to say. After a while Stella told her that she had to leave because she and Flack wanted to meet in her room to talk about something.

When she had left, Lindsay was a little relieved. As much as she liked talking to Stella, she was glad that she had some quiet time now. She didn't understand, or better said, she didn't remember what Stella was talking about. She felt as if she had amnesia, and this wasn't just confusing, it also was exhausting. So Lindsay was lying there for a while, her eyes still closed, feeling the warmth on her face. She felt so relaxed that she almost fell asleep. She slowly began to enjoy her journey on the Titanic. It was a wonderful ship, much more luxurious than she had expected. She was still confused why she was here and she didn't know how she could get back, but being here wasn't as bad as she had imagined.

Lindsay lay on the deck for another hour until Stella came back. The rest of the day was nice, she spent the whole time with Stella, talking to her. Lindsay noticed that Stella was exactly how the Stella back home. Her 'sister' now understood her situation and stopped asking if she remembered anything. Instead of that she told her about herself, about her family and how she, Stella, had met Flack. Only about Danny she didn't say anything, and Lindsay didn't dare to ask her about him. From Danny she already knew that her father, Mac, wasn't happy about him. They were not a couple yet, but it seemed to be obvious that there was something between them. Lindsay was glad that Mac didn't know what had happened last night. It was better, for everyone.

While talking to Stella Lindsay noticed how much she had in common with her. Now, after Stella had accepted that Lindsay's memories didn't come back for the next time, talking to her was just fun. Spending the day with her was nice, although Lindsay was sad that she didn't see Danny the whole time. She wondered where he was and what he and Flack had to do the whole time. She didn't see him until dinner, and after that he again had no time for her. Lindsay felt more and more uncomfortable with this situation. Had she just interpreted too much in this situation? Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe she was the only one who was feeling so much. But- could she really be so wrong? It was so obvious that Danny wanted the same, but why did he act like this now? When Lindsay went to bed, she decided to wait until tomorrow, then everything would change.

But it didn't change. The next two days went like the day before. Lindsay spent most of the time with Stella, and didn't see Danny. And when she caught him, Flack was always in his nearness, or Stella in hers. Lindsay slowly started thinking that maybe it wasn't just coincidence that she never had time to be alone with Danny. What was going on here? Which game were they playing with her? In her third night, Lindsay was just sad, but she was also too tired to stay awake, so she fell asleep very fast. But in her forth night she couldn't close her eyes. What was happening here? She was so sure that she had seen in Danny's eyes that he felt like she did. The tension between them hadn't changed, she still could feel it. But why didn't they get time alone? Why?

While Lindsay was lying in her bed, trying to sleep, her sadness changed more and more into anger. She was so close, they had kissed in their first night on the Titanic. Now, three days later, they hadn't even had the chance to talk alone. That was not fair, that was absolutely not fair. And so Lindsay made a decision. She wouldn't spend a day like the previous three days again! They'd have some free time! She'd manage that. They needed to talk. as fast as possible. With that in her mind Lindsay finally fell asleep.

At the next time Lindsay waited after they had finished breakfast. Then she said, in front of Stella and Flack, "Danny, please, I need your help. As...as an author. Could you please come with me? Just for a few minutes. I think that it's okay to Stella and Don, what they have planned for us can wait." To Stella she said, "When we are ready I'll come to your room." Without waiting for an answer she took Danny's arm and left the dining room together with him. They needed to hurry so that Stella or Flack couldn't stop them. She finally wanted to talk to Danny, and nobody could do anything against that. Lindsay was glad when she felt that Danny was following her willingly.

When they finally reached Lindsay's room, she closed the door behind them and sighed.

"So, what do you want to ask me?" He asked with a questioning look.

"I wanted to ask you what is going on here!" Lindsay instantly said. Maybe that was a little fast, but Lindsay just wanted to know why they didn't have any time for each other. "I mean, do you remember our first night here on board? You said that we'd continue that. And then? We didn't have any free minute. Stella and Don are in our nearness for the whole time? Why? What's wrong? I mean, I at least wished to talk with you about...this. Was it just me who thought that this...this kiss was something...special?" When she had ended Lindsay looked directly into Danny's eyes, trying to find out what he was thinking now. But she didn't have to find it out, because Danny's answer followed immediately.

"I noticed that too." He began. "And I'm so sorry. Don had found out that I had been together with you in that night. He had talked to Stella and they both thought that it would be the best if that doesn't happen again. You know that your father didn't want that we are together. I'm just an author for him who had luck. I'm not what he wants for his daughter."

When she heard him saying that Lindsay suddenly understood everything. Why Stella had asked her how her night with Danny was. Why she didn't ask more- she already knew everything. And that was why she suddenly had to talk to Flack. Of course, they didn't want to hurt her and Danny, they just wanted to protect her, Lindsay, but the complete opposite was happening here.

"I'm sorry for that." Danny then said. "I didn't want that, I..."-

"It's okay." Lindsay interrupted him. And there they were again- this strong emotions between them.

Later she didn't know how it happened, who did the first step. But suddenly they were lying in each others arms, kissing, full of passion. They locked the door. Nobody was allowed to disturb them again. Their kiss deepened fast and one thing followed the other. Lindsay could feel Danny's hands travelling from her hips upwards, opening her dress, while she was removing his jacket. When they finally lay down on her bed, Lindsay could feel her whole body shivering in anticipation. How long had she waited for this moment? How many days, weeks, even months, since she had met Danny the first time. She hadn't been ready for this final step back in New York. But here, on the Titanic, everything had changed. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips placing thousands of kisses everywhere on her naked, warm skin. Her whole body was tickling and she enjoyed every second of this arousing moment.

Then they couldn't hold back their need for each other anymore. Their bodies became one, like two worlds colliding, hot skin met hot skin in a dance full of passion. Everything around them was forgotten, there were just the two of them, enjoying the nearness, the feelings of each other, and the fact that nobody could step between them again. Nobody. Never.

When Lindsay was lying in Danny's arms many, many minutes later, still trying to get her breath back, she couldn't help but smiling. She hadn't planned that. She had just wanted to talk to him. To say him what she was feeling, and to know what he was feeling. But the way everything had changed in the end had been better. Much better. She had known that he was feeling the same. And now nobody of them could deny it anymore. Lindsay moved a little closer while Danny pulled her tighter into his embrace. Lindsay felt so happy, she hadn't felt like this for a long time. Her last thought before she fell asleep was how glad she now was that she could be here, on the Titanic, together with the man of her dreams. She totally forgot that it already was April 14th, and that the Titanic would sink in the following night.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

Lindsay didn't know how long she had slept. She just know that she suddenly felt a gentle touch on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly. She was still lying in Danny's arm, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hey, sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?" He asked quietly. Lindsay smiled, cuddling a little closer to him.

"Very good." She answered, still with a sleepy voice. "How long are you awake?"-

"I haven't slept. I was awake the whole time. Just watching you sleeping was nice enough."

Lindsay couldn't hold back a chuckle. How sweet was that? He had just lain there, watching her while she was sleeping. But then suddenly she remembered something. Stella and Don.

"Oh my god!" She said, sitting up fast. "How long have we been here? I told Stella that it wouldn't last long and that well meet her at her room!" With huge eyes she stared at Danny, who was still smiling.

"Calm down." He replied, sitting up and putting his arm around her shoulder to pull her into his arms. "What could they do to us? They have no idea what we did here, as long as we don't tell them. We just say that what I told you took longer than expected. What do they want to do?" Lindsay sighed.

"Yes, yes, maybe you are right." She then answered. Of course he was right. They didn't caught them, so there was no reason for them that there had happened more between them. As long as they didn't tell them. And they wouldn't.

"Anyway, we should go now, we shouldn't let them wait any longer, or they'll go to look for us." Lindsay said and stood up. As much as she wished to stay in bed with Danny for the rest of the day, they couldn't do that. Not now. Not here. Not with Stella and Flack who were still trying to keep them apart. And not with Mac on board who was against their relationship. They could spend whole days together when they were back home.

Back home? For a moment Lindsay hesitated. Back home- for a moment, for a short moment she had thought when they were back in London. Or in New York, their target. But she had forgotten that her real home wasn't in London, it even wasn't in 1912! Lindsay was a little shocked when she realized how much she had become a part of this story now. She had been here, in 1912, for four days and three nights now. She had thought that this was a dream. But if it was, why did it last for four days now? It was the first time since she had woken up in the car, that Lindsay doubted if maybe everything wasn't just a dream. No, no! she then thought. That's impossible. This was indeed a very strange dream, and at some points a very hot dream as well. But it was just this- a dream. Definitely.

After Danny and Lindsay had gotten dressed, they left Lindsay's bedroom and headed to Stella's room. Stella was already there, together with Flack, waiting. When Lindsay entered the room, Stella stood up and said, "Where have you been, Lindsay? I'm waiting here for a whole hour now!"-

"I'm sorry, Stella." Danny, who had also entered the room, started to explain. "Its all my fault. It was just, well, Lindsay had a question about one of my books. I talked to her about that earlier..."

Danny tried to make clear that he and Lindsay had just talked about one of his books. Lindsay listened to him. That couldn't be true, that really couldn't be true! It had taken her so long to finally get this final step, to get closer to him, to get together with him. And now? Now her sister and one of her friends tried to step between them, to ruin everything before it even had started. It didn't matter if it was for their best, it hurt, and Lindsay didn't want to accept that.

"Stella, please, can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" She then interrupted. Stella looked a little confused, but agreed. After the two men had left the room, Lindsay sat down on the bed next to Stella.

Stella, still confused, asked, "So, what do you want to talk about with me? And why alone?"

Lindsay took a deep breath before she started, "Stella, I know what's going on here. Do you think I didn't notice that you and Don tried to keep Danny and me apart for the whole time? I'm sure you just do that, because you want to protect me, and because we all know that Ma... erm, Dad has something against Danny. But, don't you think that I'm old enough to decide on my own? I mean, you told me how difficult it was to come together with Don, and that even against him Dad had prejudices. And you also said that you could always count on my help. So, why don't you help me now? Stepping between Danny and me doesn't help, definitely not! Why don't you two help us so that we can be together? Why not? I was searching for the right man for such a long time, and now, after I have met Danny, please, don't ruin everything!"

After she had ended Lindsay looked at Stella to see her reaction. She had expected that Stella now would tell her that she was totally wrong with all that, but Stella didn't. Instead of that she just smiled.

"Don't you think I understand you? Well, you are right with what you said. Don and I tried to keep you apart, because we didn't want that Dad sees you together with him like...that, you understand? But I also wanted to see how you react. You don't really think that I, your sister, haven't noticed what is happening between the two of you? Of course I saw that, and I wanted to see what would happen if you and he don't have the possibility to spend time with each other. You two are doing this flirt stuff for so many months now, and I thought it was time that you finally get a little...closer."

When Stella had ended, Lindsay looked at her in surprise. Wow, she hadn't expected this answer. Stella indeed wanted to help her. She wanted that they finally got closer- and she had been successful, very successful.

"Thank you, Stella." She said. From the look on Stella's face she could tell that from now on nobody would step between her and Danny again. And Stella even promised that she and Flack would manage that the two could have some time on their own. And so it happened.

Danny and Lindsay spent the rest of the day together, and with Stella's and Flack's help nobody, especially Mac, didn't notice that. They enjoyed every second together and Lindsay caught herself more than once by thinking how much she now enjoyed being here. She hadn't felt that happy and lucky for a long time now. Danny was so sweet and nice to her, and Lindsay felt that there was much more than just interest and sexual tension between them. Lindsay thought if she'd feel the same for her Danny in New York and if she was honest, the answer was yes. Yes, she felt the same. And the reason for that was easy- because Danny in New York was exactly the same man like the Danny here on the Titanic. He was the man who made her heart beating faster, who appeared in her dreams almost every night, you made her blush and who made her shiver with every single, every little touch. He was the one who made her happy. Like this Danny here. And Lindsay couldn't deny how thankful she was that she now could be here.

So the day passed fast. It was already dark outside when Lindsay and Danny were still sitting on the sun chairs, enjoying the cool breeze and the salty wind. It was a wonderful feeling, just lying there in Danny's arms. But then suddenly a thought went into Lindsay's mind which shocked her totally. Her eyes went wide, her skin went pale when she turned around to him.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot that! Oh my god, Danny, do you know which date is today?"

Danny, surprised about Lindsay's shocked reaction, answered, "Yes, April 14th, why?"-

"Why?" Lindsay whispered, feeling how she started to shiver. "Because today, this night, the Titanic will sink!" If she had imagined that Danny now would be shocked too, she had been wrong.

"Lindsay, I know, you dreamt that, but this ship will not sink. It can't sink, they said that so often." He just replied. Lindsay couldn't believe her ears.

"What? No, that's not true. It will sink, believe me, please. It will hit an ice berg and then it will sink! Danny, we have to..."-

"What?" Danny interrupted her softly. "I know, this is still driving you crazy, and I can understand that you are afraid. But what do you want to do? You can't stop this ship, the captain will not listen to you, sweetie. I'm so sorry, but there's nothing we can do. And believe me, it'll not sink." With that he turned her around so that her back was resting against his chest again.

But Lindsay couldn't calm down. She knew that the Titanic will sink, she knew it. But there was no way for her to do anything against that. And they only had a few hours until the Titanic would hit the ice berg.


	8. Chapter 8

**Next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Like always.**

Lindsay was really desperate. What could she do now? What could she do? Yes, nobody would listen to her, but she couldn't just sit there, waiting for the ship hitting the ice berg and sinking. And when even Danny didn't believe that the ship would sink, she had definitely no chance. She was still sitting there, leaning against him. But she didn't feel nice and happy anymore. She was afraid, she was really afraid. She could feel herself shivering deep inside. After a while of silence Danny gently kissed her into her hair.

"Hey, stop thinking about that. I'm sure it was only a dream, nothing more. This ship will not sink, believe me, please." He said. But Lindsay couldn't believe him. She knew it better.

"Of course you think that, but its not true. I know what I'm talking about, please, why don't you believe me? Why not?" Again Lindsay turned around to face him, her eyes widened in shock and fear. When her pleading eyes met his, Lindsay could see that he felt sorry for her.

"You really think that its true? That the ship will sink?" He asked.

"Yes! In a few hours!" Lindsay answered, hoping that now had listen to her. And Danny did.

"Well, I don't know why you know that. I believe you that you really think that its true. But what do you want to do now?"-

"I have no idea." Lindsay replied, tears rising in her eyes. She had really no idea. What could she do? Nobody would listen to what she had to say. Nobody. She had heard much about the night when the Titanic had sunk. And she knew how risky this whole journey had been. Even when there had been warnings, nobody had reacted. And when she now would go to the captain or to another person, they'd not listen to her. Or when they listened to her, they wouldn't stop the ship or change the course.

"You are right, there's nothing to do. There are even not enough rescue boats to save us all." With that Lindsay again rested her head against Danny's chest. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. There was no way out, for none of them. Danny pulled her closer, stroking gently over her back. But he couldn't comfort her. Lindsay knew that they had to change the course, she also knew that in a few hours there would be warnings, but the Titanic would go on, with the same speed, ignoring the warnings. And then they'd hit the ice berg, there wouldn't be enough rescue boats and they'd sink. With this in mind she pulled herself tighter against him.

"If that really happens." Danny then said. "I promise Ill do everything to protect her." Lindsay knew that he couldn't do more than just saying that at the moment. It helped a little, but she was still desperate. She couldn't stop crying. First she had almost freaked out when she noticed where and in which year she was. Then she had made the best of this situation. And now? For what? For sinking with the ship? This was too much for her.

"Sorry." She said and stood up. Without waiting for a reaction of Danny she left the deck, running to her room as fast as possible. She was in panic. She didn't want to accept that there was nothing to do for her. But she couldn't change the situation. She couldn't. As much as she wished. Finally in her room she threw herself onto her bed, sobbing hard into her pillow. Everything had started so good, so wonderful this morning. And now? When this was a dream, when would she finally wake up? And if it wasn't a dream, hell, why did she know that this hip will sink? Couldn't she just enjoy her time here? Without being afraid? Obviously not!

While she was crying she didn't notice that someone had entered her room. When Danny saw her lying on her bed, sobbing, he quietly closed the door. Then he slowly sat down on the edge of her bed, gently touching her back.

"Lindsay." He said softly. "Lindsay, please, don't cry." When she didn't react to him, he lay down next to her, pulling her into his arms. When Lindsay felt him so close to her, she just turned around and clung her arms around him. Danny instantly held her closer, letting her cry. He knew that he couldn't help her now. For him this was everything so confusing. He remembered all the times when Lindsay had had this dream, but after a few hours she had been okay again. But now, four days later, she still couldn't remember anything. Instead of that she obviously seemed to know that they'd collide with an ice berg and that this ship would sink. First Danny had thought that this were just the after-effects of her dream, but now he seriously got doubts about that. What if she was right? If something strange had happened during this dream? What if she really knew what'll happen soon? The more Danny thought about that the more he started to believe her. But what could he do?

They lay like this for a long time, none of them knew how long. They didn't notice that the Titanic already had gotten warnings about ice bergs, but the ship hadn't reduced its speed or changed the course. After a while Lindsay sobbing became quieter until she stopped, now just lying in Danny's arms.

"Are you okay again?" Danny asked when her last tears had stopped. He took her face into his arms so that he could look into her eyes, which were still wet.

"No." Lindsay whispered. "But it feels good that you are here." Danny nodded. He gently stroke over her warm and red cheeks.

"Listen, Lindsay, I...I can't explain why, but the more I think about what you told me, and especially how you told me about all that, the more I believe what you are saying. Lindsay, we can't stop this ship, they had this bet, and they want to arrive in New York as fast as possible, they'd not stop or do anything what we'd tell them. But at least we could warn the people we love, so that we could rescue them, for the case that this ship really will sink this night. What do you say?"

Lindsay's eyes had changed from a desperate look into a hopeful look when she said, "But Stella also said that she doesn't believe me."-

"Yes, I know." Danny replied. "But we could at least try to tell them about it. We should try it. And we should stay in their nearness. And when this really happens, we could try to rescue as much people as possible. That's everything we can do, but better than nothing in my eyes."

Lindsay again couldn't believe what she was hearing. Finally! Danny understood her, and he believed her. And he was right. They couldn't stop the ship, but they could try to rescue the people they loved. and maybe many others, too.

"Thank you." She said and kissed him full of love. Then she stood up.

"Lets hurry. We have to find them." She added. Danny also stood up. But when they went to open the door, suddenly a shiver went through the ship. It was short, it wasn't hard, but both Danny and Lindsay noticed it immediately.

"What was that?" Danny asked. Lindsay threw a face glance onto the watch in her room and her eyes widened in shock. it was almost midnight. She knew what had happened. With a pale face she stared at Danny.

"The Titanic hit the ice berg." She just said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Only two more chapters. Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Like always.**

After they had realized what had happened, Danny and Lindsay were staring at each other in shock.

"Maybe…maybe it wasn't an ice berg. Maybe it was just…a wave." Danny tried to explain. But Lindsay just shook her head.

"No." She said. "You said we should warn the others, right? I think we should hurry." Without saying another word the two left the room as fast as possible.

"Do you know where your sister is?" Danny asked.

"Lets first try it in her room." Lindsay answered and without knocking she opened the door next door. But there was no Stella.

"What about Don's room?" She asked. Lindsay could feel her heart beating faster and faster. She was glad that she wasn't alone. Without Danny at her side she had already freaked out. Danny nodded and took her hand and together they ran down the corridor where Flack's room was.

When they opened the door, they indeed found Stella and Flack, sitting on his bed, staring at them with huge eyes, obviously surprised about the sudden interruption. Danny and Lindsay didn't pay attention to that.

"Did you two feel that?" Lindsay immediately asked. "How the ship had shivered? I already told you that this would happen, you remember? We hit an ice berg. The ship will sink, we have to hurry, we…"-

"Lindsay." Stella interrupted the nervous woman in front of her. "Why are you so sure that it was an ice berg. Maybe it was just a wave. If the ship really would sink, they'd tell us. Calm down, everything will be okay."

When she heard what Stella was saying, Lindsay just stared at her with disbelief. They had all felt that. It hadn't been a wave, but they just wanted to wait until someone would tell them that they had to leave their rooms. And then all people at the same time would ran through the corridors in panic. Lindsay knew that there were not enough rescue boats for all of them. They couldn't wait until someone would tell them to leave. But before she could reply anything Danny started to speak.

"I don't know what you two are thinking, but I believe what she's saying. And I think we shouldn't stay here and wait until someone comes and says that the ship indeed is sinking. We need to hurry. First we should look for Mr Monroe and Dr. Hawkes and then we should go to the deck where the rescue boats are. And we should take as many people as possible with us. That's no fun, we have to hurry." He said with determination in his voice. Lindsay couldn't help but sighing relieved. Finally, finally she got the support she had needed all the time.

After they had realized that now Danny also believed in what Lindsay was saying, Stella and Flack finally stood up.

"Okay." Flack said. "So, we have to find Mr Monroe and Dr. Hawkes. Does anyone of you know where they are?" When everyone shook their heads he added, "Okay, then we should look for them. Now. The best is we separate into two groups. Stella and I will go to their rooms, you two will look in the salon, maybe they are still there. We'll meet at the deck." When everyone had agreed, the two groups left the room.

While Danny and Lindsay were running to the salon, Lindsay could feel how she got more and more panic. This was pure horror. At least the others were believing her now, but the ship would sink in a few hours. Lindsay didn't know the exact time, but she knew that it happened one or two hours after midnight.

When they arrived at the huge hall, they indeed found a lot of people, but Mac and Sheldon were not beyond them.

"Okay, if they are not here, I'm pretty sure they are in one of their rooms. Stella and Don will find them." Danny said and looked at Lindsay who get paler with every second. She was looking at the people. None of them had any idea what would happen to them.

"Oh my god." She whispered. "What can we do now? They have to leave this room. They have to leave it or they'll die…" She could again feel tears rising in her eyes.

"Lets go to the deck and look if Stella and Flack already found the two." Danny said, pulling her softly with him.

When they entered the deck, they noticed that it was unusual full. Obviously they hadn't been the only ones who had noticed the shiver. Between the crowd they then saw Flack, Stella, Mac and Sheldon. They walked over to them and were greeted with a questioning look from Mac.

"What is happening here? What do you tell? You think the ship will sink?" Mac asked and Lindsay could feel that he was angry. He didn't believe her, that was sure.

"Yes." She said, suddenly feeling very uncertain. But then she felt Danny's hand on her back. Lindsay closed her eyes. She tried to concentrate. What could they do now? There were still so many people in the ship. How could they manage that they came up onto the deck. And then Lindsay thought about the people from the third class. They were also still in the ship, and from what she knew they had the worst chances to get rescued. Lindsay so desperately wished that she could help them. But before she could form a clear thought suddenly the crows on the deck became noisy. Something was happening now and to Lindsay's surprise more and more people were entering the deck.

"What is happening now?" Stella asked what everyone was thinking. They looked at the growing crowd until they heard a voice. Lindsay first couldn't understand it. But then she heard what the man was saying.

"Women and children to the rescue boats!" The voice shouted. When Lindsay saw that now even Mac has a shocked look on his face she realized that now the situation was becoming more and more serious. The time was running.

"Okay, you two, you heard what he said." Mac then said to Stella and Lindsay. "Follow them." Stella started to go, put Lindsay didn't move. Of course, she had now the chance to be rescued, but she wouldn't leave the ship. Not now.

"No." She said, avoiding his hand. "I'll not go!"-

"Lindsay, please, go with Stella!" Danny told her. But Lindsay shook her head.

"No, I'll not go, there are so many people who need to be rescued, I can't…"-

"Lindsay." Danny interrupted her, turning her around to look into her eyes. "I'll try to get them out there. Not only the rich people, I promise. I'll do what I can to help them to get to the rescue boats. But please, go with Stella!"-

"You don't really think that I'll go anywhere without you." Lindsay shouted, tears in her eyes again. From the look in her eyes Danny could tell that she wouldn't go with the other women. She was stubborn, he knew that. There was mo way to get her in one of the rescue boats. At last not without him.

He sighed, before he said, "Then promise that you will stay in my nearness." Lindsay nodded, but then suddenly felt a hand on her arm.

"No, she'll not come with you." Mac shouted. "Lindsay, come now, you'll go with Stella." But before he could take her with him, Lindsay pulled her arm back, grabbing Danny's hand.

"Dad, please. Danny will take care for me. Please go with Stella. You four have to try to get into one of the boats. I'll be okay." With that she fast turned around, pulling Danny with her to enter the ship again.

Inside the ship the two could see that the people were now in panic. Everyone tried to get out of the ship, running over each other, fighting.

"We can't rescue them all." Danny said to Lindsay. "Lets try to get as many women and children out here as possible."

And that was it what they did. They ran through the corridors, still careful not to loose each other. They found a lot of women and children, many of them from the third class, and helped them to get through the crowd in the corridors. It was hard, it was definitely not easy, but Lindsay was too determined to give up. They ran into the ship, took people with them out again and then ran back in again. They did that over and over again. The ship was shaking dangerously. But then suddenly they could feel the ground under them moving. Lindsay almost fell, but Danny grabbed her, holding her. Lindsay remembered how the Titanic had sunk. First it had straightened, then it had broken apart. From the moves Lindsay knew that this was exactly what was happening now.

"We have to go out here!" Danny shouted, pulling Lindsay with him. When they left the ship, Lindsay through a fast glance onto the water where the rescue boats were. And in one she could see Stella, Flack, Mac and Sheldon. They had managed it! But she and Danny were still on board. And the ship would sink every moment.

"What can we do now?" Lindsay asked, getting panic again.

"There is nothing we can do." Danny said. "We could just jump into the water. We can't stay here, the ship will take us with it into the sea. The water is incredibly cold, but there is nothing else we could do."

Lindsay knew that Danny was right. They had to leave the ship as fast as possible. The ship was moving faster and faster. They had only a few more minutes.

"Okay." She then said. Danny nodded and pulled her tight against him. Together they went to the edge of the deck and climbed onto the railing. It was only one step. Danny pulled Lindsay up and she clung her legs around him.

"Are you ready?" He asked. When she nodded he jumped.

When Lindsay felt the ice cold water on her skin, burning like fire, she almost screamed. But she also knew that she had to hold on Danny, otherwise they'd separate. When she felt her head getting out of the water, she heard Danny shouting, "Breath, Lindsay." Knowing that she wasn't under water anymore she started to breath again, fighting against the sharp pain which was ripping through her body. She could feel her fingers, which were still grabbing Danny's jacket, getting colder and colder, until she couldn't feel them anymore.

She felt that Danny tried to swim, what wasn't easy with the wet clothes, in this cold water, and with her around him, and so she started to help, getting away from the sinking ship as far as possible.

The pain in Lindsay's body became sharper with every second she was in the water. She wondered how Danny managed to hold her and to swim with that. They had reached a piece of wood, swimming in the water, when they suddenly heard a horrible noise. They turned around to look at the ship, just in time to see how it broke apart in the middle before it completely sank in the darkness of the ocean.

Lindsay was shocked, also it was clear that this would happen. But now they had another problem. They had to get out of this water. As fast as possible. But luck was on their side.

"Lindsay, Danny!" They heard suddenly a female voice, not far away.

"That's Stella." Danny whispered, hardly able to speak. And indeed, there was Stella, in the rescue boat, which was heading over to them. Lindsay couldn't help but crying. She was so incredibly relieved. They had managed to leave the Titanic before it sank and now they'd rescued.

After Danny and Lindsay were finally sitting in the boat, still in each others arms, Lindsay could feel a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"Looks like you had been right." He whispered. Lindsay nodded.

"Yes, and you held your promise." She answered. "You remember? You promised that you'd protect me. And that was what you did." Danny smiled into her hair.

"Of course." He then said. "Nobody will separate us again, nobody will step between us again. We two, we belong together. I knew it for the whole time, and looks like I'm right with that. I love you, Lindsay."

Lindsay also smiled before she answered, "I love you, too, Danny."

Then she rested her head back against his chest. She closed her tired eyes, feeling the warmth of his embrace and his warm chest, warming her body again. She was so tired, she needed to sleep now. She knew that she was safe now, and Danny too. Lindsay smiled again and before she finally fell asleep.

**Author's note: Tomorrow I'll write the last chapter. What will happen now, after the Titanic had sunk and Danny and Lindsay had been rescued?**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the last chapter. I'll really miss this story! Read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

When Lindsay woke up she needed a moment to realize where she was. From what she could feel she was lying in a bed. She opened her eyes slowly. The room was dark. Lindsay opened her eyes wider to find out where she was. How had she come into this room? The last thing she could remember was, that she was lying together with Danny in one of the rescue boats, freezing and wet, until she had fallen asleep. Lindsay sat up a little when she suddenly noticed something. This bed she was lying in was so familiar to her. And what was it what she was wearing? Slowly she felt over her body. Where was this strange underwear she had worn the whole time? If she didn't know that this wasn't possible, she would think that she was wearing a normal bra and panties.

"Oh my god!" Within a second Lindsay realized where she was. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the opposite side of the room. She immediately found the light switch. When the light went on, she could hardly hold back a scream. What she saw let tears rising in her eyes. The room she was standing in was her room! Not her room on the Titanic- her room in New York. She was back, she was back home. From her place at the door she could see herself in the huge mirror. Yes, she was indeed wearing her normal underwear, the same she had worn when she had gotten home after work and had removed her clothes before she had fallen asleep. She threw a fast glance on the watch which also was showing the date. Obviously she had just slept for a few hours.

Lindsay didn't know what she was feeling at this moment. She was relieved and at the moment she just wanted to cry. How long had she wished to come back, until she had thought that she had to stay forever in 1912. And now she was back.

When suddenly a knocking at her front door interrupted her, Lindsay almost jumped. She again looked at her watch. Who was that, almost in the middle of the night? When it knocked again, she put a shirt on, left the bedroom and went to the door to open it.

"Who is there?" She asked.

"It's me, Danny, please, can you open the door?"

For a moment Lindsay just stared at the door in surprise. What? Danny? Then she remembered the events on the Titanic. The feelings she had felt. This feelings had been so strong that she had almost believed that everything had been true. But it had been a dream. When Lindsay heard Danny's voice, she could feel her heart beating faster again, like it always did. She opened the door as fast as she could. And there he was, standing in front of her, and if she didn't know that she was back in New York, Lindsay would say that this was Danny from the Titanic. The look on his face was the same he had had when they had met at the harbour.

"I'm sorry that I'm here, at this time." He started. "I…I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but I couldn't stop thinking that you looked so sad the whole time at work. I just wanted to know if you are okay."

He spoke with so much warmth and sweetness to her, that Lindsay tried hard to not jump into his arms. Then she remembered that he was still thinking that she wanted to keep the distance between them. Although everything had just been a dream, for Lindsay it had a much bigger meaning. She had done something in that dream she had been afraid about in reality. She had finally made the step to get together with him.

And suddenly Lindsay realized why she had been on the Titanic, why this had happened to her. She had to learn something. She had to learn what she really wanted, what she was feeling. The situation between her and Danny had been hard for both of them. And it she who had to change this. But as much as she had wanted that, she couldn't. On the Titanic, in her dream, everything had been different. And suddenly she could follow her heart, suddenly she could tell Danny what she was feeling, she could get close to him, closer than she had ever imagined. She had learnt a lot. About herself, about her feelings and about her relationship to him. And she had finally crossed the line, she had closed the distance between them. In her dream. And now it was time to do the same in reality. And Lindsay knew that now she wasn't afraid anymore.

"I'm glad that you are here now." She said with a smile, stepping a little closer.

"Oh, really?" Danny asked. He had imagined that she would tell him to go back home, but that she'd tell him that she was happy was new to him.

"Oh yes. " Lindsay replied. And with another step she was directly standing in front of him. Now, now it was the perfect moment. And without hesitating she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. First it was a slow kiss, but then it deepened with every single second. When they finally pulled away to catch their breath again, Danny looked at her with surprise.

"That was…wow. I mean…well, I thought, that you didn't… What has changed?" He asked. Lindsay just smiled.

"Nothing." She answered. "This is what I'm feeling the whole time now. I was just afraid to show you that."-

"And now you aren't afraid anymore?"-

"No." Lindsay whispered and shook her head. And with that she kissed him again, pulling him softly into her apartment, closing the door behind them. They didn't need any words, both of them knew what they were feeling, what they wanted at this moment. The feelings which had been hidden for such a long time were overwhelming them now. There was nothing else around them, just the two of them. They were removing each others clothes in no time, feeling the hot skin of each other, enjoying the passion which grew with every moment, every kiss, every touch, until they finally lay down on Lindsay's bed. Lindsay closed her eyes when she felt Danny's lips placing hot kisses every where on her body, his hands gently stroking over her sensitive skin. This wasn't a dream anymore, this was reality. This was her life. This was everything she had wanted but hadn't dared to ask for. She had waited to feel his nearness for such a long time.

When she finally felt him inside her, moving in the hot rhythm of love, she held him as tight against her as possible, wishing this moment would never end. There was nothing else she was noticing anymore, just the feeling of every inch of Danny's body, every inch of his hot skin on hers.

Lindsay couldn't remember how long their passionate lovemaking had lasted. She just knew that sometime later she was lying in his arms, her head resting on his chest, while his hand was gently stroking over her back.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for that. Not only for sex, I mean, I just wanted to…to know that you feel the same I'm feeling for such a long time now." Danny said with a low voice. Lindsay moved a little so that she could look into his eyes.

"I know." She whispered, her eyes locking with his. "But there's something else you should know." And after a short break she finally said with a smile, "I love you, Danny." Danny smiled back, incredibly happy about what she had said.

"I love you, too, Lindsay." He replied and bent forward to kiss her gently.

Then Lindsay lay back down on his chest. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his body. She listened to the noise coming from the street below. And for a short moment it was as if she could hear the sound of the waves of the ocean again.

Author's note: Now that was the last chapter. And I have to say, I'm a little sad, because I really liked this story.

**We now know what really happened to Lindsay- and that now she is back, together with her Danny.**

**But what happened to the people from 1912? Did they really exist? And if yes- what happened to Danny and Lindsay after the had been rescued?**


End file.
